


His Last Post

by marysutherland



Category: Parade's End - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's keeping a close eye on Christopher Tietjens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Post

_Diogenes Club, May 1920_

 

My dear Sherlock,

Please excuse me breaking in on your retirement, but I have had a request from my previous Department which seems to require the sort of legwork that has always been more your forte than my own. My friends are interested in re-employing a former government official, but they need to be assured first of his _soundness_.

Getting down to business: the fellow's name is Christopher Tietjens, once the bright hope of the Department of Imperial Statistics. He left there under a cloud at the start of the War, and after a chequered army career, is now living in your neck of the woods down in Sussex, engaged in the second-hand furniture trade. He's of decent Yorkshire stock, but according to some of the gossip going round, he's a pimp, a wastrel, and possibly even a traitor. I need you to investigate and find out the truth about him. I'm not expecting him to be a saint, but I don't want any more boodlers in the Service. I rely on you to find out the truth about the matter.

your affectionate brother,

Mycroft

PS: By soundness, I mean of course financial and political. Provided Tietjens can keep his mouth shut, I see no need to worry about his current possession of a mistress and bastard.   

 

 


End file.
